<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pierce Me by Star55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623172">Pierce Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55'>Star55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Girl Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After much deliberation, Harry decides that she wants her ears pierced for her thirteenth birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pierce Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know what I want for my birthday.”</p><p>It’s taken a few weeks of thinking and tossing ideas away, but Harry has <i>finally</i> decided on something.</p><p>“Yeah?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow at Harry. She’s sitting on the kitchen counter, something that her mum hates her doing, but Louis loves it. Harry secretly thinks that Louis likes being taller – not that she’d ever admit it out loud, though.</p><p>Harry nods. Louis licks Nutella off her thumb.</p><p>“Out with it, then,” Louis says, sticking her spoon back in the jar. Harry is quick to follow, putting her spoon in, clanking it against Louis’ in a fight for the chocolatey goodness.</p><p>Once she has her spoonful, Harry lifts it to her mouth and gives a big, long lick. Louis’ gaze focuses on Harry’s mouth and she can’t help but smile. </p><p>“I want to get my ears pierced,” Harry says. </p><p>Louis, who is still staring at Harry’s mouth just says, “Huh?”</p><p>A giggle escapes Harry. “For my birthday.”</p><p>Finally, Louis attention snaps back to her. “Yeah?” she asks. Harry nods. “Alright. That sounds ace.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry replies. She finishes licking her spoon and she leans into Louis’ space, reaching behind her to put the spoon in the sink. </p><p>Before Harry knows it, they’re kissing. It still gives her a thrill every single time they do this. Louis’ lips are sticky and taste strongly of Nutella, as Harry is sure her own do. She rests her hands on Louis’ thighs, feeling bold. She can hear Louis’ breath stutter and then Louis is kissing a little more insistently.</p><p>“Gross! Snogging in the kitchen isn’t allowed!” Lottie exclaims, effectively breaking them apart.</p><p>Harry sighs, and Louis downright glares at her younger sister. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your homework?” Louis asks. She moves her arms to hold Harry around her waist, so they’re still as close as possible.</p><p>“Finished it,” Lottie replies, opening the fridge. “You’re not allowed to kiss in here, it’s unsanitary.”</p><p>Louis rolls her eyes and Harry just grins. “It’s just snogging, Lotts.”</p><p>“Well, it’s gross,” Lottie replies, crinkling her nose at them. She flounces out of the kitchen without so much as a backward glance at them.</p><p>“Remind me to tell her that when <i>she’s</i> thirteen.”</p><p>Harry stifles a giggle. She turns to face Louis properly again and she kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth. “Will you come with me?” </p><p>“Where?” Louis asks, her brow furrowing in confusion.</p><p>It’s impossible not to roll her eyes, but she does it with fondness. “To get my ears pierced!”</p><p>A smile spreads across Louis’ lips. “Yeah, of course. When are you going to get it done?”</p><p>“Saturday,” Harry replies, resting her hands on Louis’ thighs again. </p><p>“And your mum is cool with it?”</p><p>Harry nods. “We talked about it earlier. She’s okay with it. Now that I’m old enough to look after everything myself.”</p><p>“Why now?” Louis asks. She slides off the counter top and lands on the floor with a soft thud. </p><p>“…” Harry shifts her feet and bites down on her bottom lip. </p><p>“H?”</p><p>“I saw these <i>really</i> cute earrings at the jewellers and Mum said she’d get them for me for Christmas.”</p><p>Louis’ entire face lights up. “She’s ace, you mum is.”</p><p>“She is,” Harry agrees. She leaves out the part where the earrings were two hundred pounds. But they’re gold and are so gorgeous. It was love at first sight for Harry. And the fact that her mum agreed on the spot was even better. She can’t wait for Christmas, even though it’s still months away. She just has to turn thirteen first, but that’s coming around in just over a week.</p><p>“Are you excited?”</p><p>Harry nods. “Yeah, I am.” </p><p>Louis putters around, putting the Nutella back in the cupboard and clearing up the mess from her sisters’ after school snacks. </p><p>“Are you going to stay for tea?” Louis asks. “Mum said she’s going to get Chinese for dinner.”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Harry replies. “C’mon, let’s go help the girls with their homework.”</p><p>“Just a second,” Louis says. She grabs Harry’s hand and pulls her in for another, quick kiss that leaves Harry tingling from head to toe.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Saturday finds Harry a lot more nervous than she anticipated. She’s waiting with Louis and her mum, Louis’ fingers laced between her own. Her knee is bouncing, and it’s probably pissing her mum off, but she’s kind enough not to say anything.<p>“It’s okay to be nervous,” Louis says, as if reading Harry’s mind. Her worry is probably written all over her face. “It’s over pretty quickly. And you’ll have nice, pierced ears when you’re done.”</p><p>Harry just nods. She’s not sure if she trusts her voice at the moment.</p><p>Finally, she’s called through, and Louis and her mum stand on one side while the piercer talks technical things to Harry. She pays close attention – the last thing she wants is her earlobes to fall off. She’s not exactly sure if that <i>can</i> happen, but she’s not going to leave that up to chance.</p><p>“I can’t do it,” Harry says abruptly, eyeing the piercing gun.</p><p>Anne raises her eyebrows. “It’s alright, Harry, you don’t have to.”</p><p>Her heart thuds in her chest, sweat prickling her brow. She gets up off the chair and balls her hands into fits. “I’m sorry.” She hates that her voice is meek – she doesn’t want to be seen as a <i>child</i>, she wants to be seen as the teenager she (almost) is.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Ariel, the piercer, says. “A lot of people can’t do it.”</p><p>“I’ll go,” Louis says suddenly. Harry’s eyes widen as Louis takes her vacated seat. “Can you do just the cartilage?” </p><p>Ariel nods. “Sure,” she replies. “Do I have to go over the spiel again or were you listening?”</p><p>A smirk graces Louis’ face. “I was listening,” she says.</p><p>It’s with a bit of morbid fascination that Harry watches so closely. She can see Ariel getting the piercing gun in position, and then a moment later, there’s a small dollop of blood, and then Louis’ ear is pierced. </p><p>Just like that.</p><p>Louis didn’t even <i>flinch</i>.</p><p>“That looks lovely, Louis,” Anne says. </p><p>“Thanks,” Louis replies smiling. “Alright, shall we go then?”</p><p>“No!” Harry exclaims, probably a little too loudly. “I want mine done, too.”</p><p>She sits back down, and Louis immediately takes Harry’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together just like they’ve done since they became girlfriends three years ago. She takes a deep breath and scrunches her eyes shut, waiting for the stab of pain.</p><p>It barely stings, Harry notices when her left earlobe is done. And when the right one is also done, she has to take a moment to wonder exactly <i>what</i> she was so worried about in the first place.</p><p>In the car ride home, Harry and Louis sit together in the back seat, holding hands. Harry can see that Louis’ ear is red where her new stud sits, and she knows her own are probably just as red, but it feels good. It’s something she’s wanted for a while, but never had the desire until recently to actually go ahead and get done. </p><p>But now she loves it. And she loves that Louis went first, being brave for Harry when she couldn’t.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Louis whispers. “You’re so brave.” She kisses the side of Harry’s jaw, close enough to her ear that Harry feels her puff of breath on her sore skin.</p><p>Harry’s lips twitch into a smile. She turns her head and gives Louis a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥<br/>please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥<br/>criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.</p><p> </p><p>rebloggable post on my <a href="https://star55.tumblr.com/post/190726434536">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>